Damaged Ecosystem
by visceraEffect
Summary: Two centuries after the fall of Fairy Tail as a guild, chaos runs amok. The Magic Council has disbanded a long time ago, and good only spoken about in legends. Some fall prey to their sins, but some defy their devils within... [only accepting male OC's now] -rated M for safety-
1. C1 - Escape, escape!

**A/N**: Basically Silver Strikers' characters were the absolute worst to write. I mean some were alright, but others were just a nightmare to deal with. Sorry to all those that submitted OCs. I was really eager to write the plot of it too, but unfortunately, that didn't happen. Perhaps I'll restart it, after this story. But I tend to write darker fic a lot better than your normal OC stories, so without further ado, here's my new Fairy Tail fic!

I don't own anything except for my OCs and my "evolved" magic.

* * *

**.**

**.**

The trickling of the stream was the only natural sound in the barren wasteland of what used to be a thriving city.

A bonfire burned brightly as a man stood before it, his finger pointing straight at the fire. "Hey, the fire's ready," he called gruffly and several people shuffled out from some of the poorly constructed tents. "Did you get'em good?"

A woman stepped forwards, her plump, red cheeks glistening from the flame. In her hands were several cans of food, meat and vegetables alike. "We managed to snag a cart more than this, sir," she spoke almost breathlessly, and the man grunted, grabbing the cans from her arms. The woman retreated, bowing respectfully.

"Now," the man spoke, and his voice projected from over the gaggle of people. "Today is an important day, since tomorrow is the raid!"

Cheers erupted from several people in the audience, but they were quickly shushed when the man opened his mouth and raised his hand again. "This is why we prosper! We are strong together, and no one can break us if our bonds are tight! Now, in this world, it is kill or be killed! Which side are you on?!"

The fire crackled ominously and seemingly rose with the man's movements as he stirred the crowd to yell and call loudly:

_"We will kill!"  
__"We will kill!"  
__"We won't be the killed!"_

Only two people flinched from the coarse shouting and bent their heads to stare at the gravelly floor. They both looked similar to each other, obvious siblings. One male and one female.

"Ada, c'mere, it'll be over soon," the male whispered and gestured towards himself. The girl scrambled to her feet, and with trusting, gold-colored eyes, sat next to her older brother, leaning into him. "I can't believe we haven't run yet, huh?"

"I wonder why, too," Ada murmured, before patting her brother's leg. "But we can't have everything in life, Azel."

Azel stifled a bark of laughter behind a hand, but his smile was unmistakable. Adjusting the hood of his purple jacket, he whispered, "Sometimes feels like you're the older sibling."

"Because you get distracted easily," she snorted. The crowd was settling down now, and the cans of food that they got from almost destroying another camp was being passed around. That was the lifestyle the siblings had led in order to survive. Ada turned to stare at the plump woman that had approached the leader from before. She had several cans stuffed in her hands and showed no signs of sharing.

The girl leaned over and tapped the woman on the shoulder. She jerked her face towards Ada, eyes sharp with hostility, but the hostility faded into softness once seeing Ada's wide, innocent eyes.

"Ma'am, are you going to share the food? Me and my brother are starving…" The little conniving girl managed to snag two cans from the charmed woman, but to their displeasure, the chubby-cheeked lady turned her rotund body towards them and began chatting with them, canned tomatoes squishing about in her mouth as she spoke.

"_The raid is going to be so exciting tomorrow, you know, I think the Leader said you'll be up, first row!"_ She exclaimed and clasped her hands together, eyes staring directly at Azel. His eyebrows, for just a moment, creased, before smoothing back to its original emotionless straightness. "_Isn't just amazing to be granted that kind of position by the Leader? He is so fantastic, a God, almost! Don't you think?_"

She waited for their reply, but both pairs of gold eyes narrowed. The cans beside them remained unopened, and before long, someone else had snatched them.

The gross smile on her face began to wane, but before it could completely fall, Azel murmured, "I suppose he is something like that to you," and her smile returned full-force. Greasily, her red-lipped mouth wouldn't stop blabbering on, but the two siblings soon tuned her out. The brother surreptitiously snuck the cans into his tattered coat, nervously glancing about. No one had noticed and he let out a small puff of a sigh.

"I guess they all think that since Elemental mages are rare these days," Ada murmured and stared at her hands. "Remember when Dad used to talk about the Dragons?"

Azel closed his eyes and patted his sister on the head. "They're more than just legends now. Dragons and Guilds are just fairy tales."

"Fairy Tail?" A soft voice piped from beside them. Ada jumped up with a squeak, before turning to see a young woman, almost sickly pale, with a curious smile on her face. "The guild?"

Her eyes were the color of new fallen snow.

"No, we were...talking about...like, the stories, fairy tales," Azel stammered, his heart hammering in his chest. _How many people could've heard them, if this lady managed to hear them? _

"Ah." She looked vaguely disappointed. She tilted her head down, supposedly looking at her lap. Brown curls fell into her face, but when she looked back up, she looked almost happy. "My father used to tell me about Fairy Tail."

"Was it a famous Guild?" Ada asked, her eyes glittering with curiosity. She leaned forward, drinking in the lady's features. She looked young, perhaps a little older than Azel, but years didn't matter anymore to them.

"It was a rambunctious guild, for sure. Full of laughter and fun times, he said. They were all friends and no matter what, they stuck together. That kind of humanity, you don't really see it nowadays," she whispered, blinking slowly. Azel's skin crawled when he glanced at her eyes again: white, with the black for the pupil and the barest line of black to separate the sclera from the iris.

"Sounds like fun..." Ada wistfully sighed and leaned her back against her brother. "It's too bad that the _Magic Council_ is gone...I want a Guild to belong in..."

Snapping out of his dazed mode, Azel shook his sister, a smile breaking on his face. "Hey, don't worry, you know? We'll make our own Guild, a little unofficial one, but we'll find all sorts of people to join us and it'll be fun. We'll be like Fairy Tail, okay?" At her brother's words, Ada's eyes sparkled.

"Really, really?"

Azel's smile widened. "Really."

"I'd like to join if you do." The brunette raised her hand with a shy smile. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself... My name is Prim, I have a type of magic that has to do with these eyes." She tapped the side of her head.

"I hope it doesn't scare you too much." Her smile strained slightly, but both siblings grunted to disagree.

"Thank goodness," she breathed out, a hand to the side of her face. "You know, most of the mages here dislike me, just because of my eyes..."

"I've never seen you before...?" Azel furrowed his brows, trying to remember if he had seen her face. "I don't...recall?"

Prim waves her hand almost impatiently. "It doesn't matter. What matters is the Guild!" An almost childish smile spread on her face. "We'd have to escape this camp in order to start...and you know, with the raid tomorrow, people'll gonna drink themselves into a stupor..."

Ada slammed her fist onto her open palm. "That's an opportune time to strike, then!"

"We'd just have to avoid the Leader's detection," Azel muttered. He grabbed a stick and began to draw on the ground. Around the three, a loud ruckus was beginning to stir as the alcohol was passed around. "Here's the camp, and I've watched the patrols in case I needed to go to the toilet after hours, so here's the first patrol..."

The two girls watched the purple-haired male work his mapping skills onto the ground and a smile spread on Ada's face. "Azel, here's...we can take that route and wait for a couple minutes, then head straight, right, right, straight, we'd be headed for the other camp to warn them of our raid, then!"

Prim clapped her hands together. "I didn't do anything, but that sounds like a fantastic plan!"

Ada pumped her arm in the air with an excited noise. "This place is too suffocating for me, so I can't wait to get outta here!" Her brother covered her mouth quickly and looked around, but like Prim predicted, everyone was rosy-red in the cheeks and drunk out of their minds.

"Sorry, Ada," he apologized quickly. "But you know, this is still pretty dangerous, so..."

"We're all strong!" Ada scowled and eyed her brother. "You implying we can't make it?"

"No, no, no!" Azel quickly replied, his arms waving in front of his face. "I meant, you ready to break for it tomorrow?"

Ada grabbed her brother's hand tightly, and grinned confidently.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**: ...I'm accepting OCs! But this time, I'll be a little stricter with the submission rules and whatnot. I don't want to be an ass, but in order for this story to be really good, I'll need really good characters that I can actually like, and the first step to that is the presentation.

**OC Form:**

**1. Be neat and try to finish this form in one or two PMs.  
****2. Use this form, exactly. The title of your PM should be: Rotten Mangoes. 8)  
****3. Elemental magic is rare, so try to stay away from them. I'm only accepting one element type OC for each element.  
****4. Creativity is key here, since magic evolves over time. It's been two centuries since the fall of the Magic Council!  
****5. Although this is somewhat post-apocalyptic, people aren't that poor, so fine clothing and bright colors are acceptable, but do give a reason as to how they got it.  
****6. If your form is incomplete or disorganized, I won't be accepting it and you'll have to redo it.**

Name: (nicknames, if OC has one)  
Age: (8 - 60, but if they're younger than 13, they can't be overly cool/OP)  
Hostile or Friendly?:  
Magic Type: (from the manga/anime, or a new one, but if it's not part of the manga/anime, please be more specific about its uses and weaknesses, etc.)  
Weapon: (if it's a holder-type magic, or any weapons they use in general)  
Spells: (be specific about this, please, at least 5)

History: (something brief, that hopefully doesn't clash with whatever I've planned for this story)  
Appearance: (include clothes and guildmark as well)  
Personality:

Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Fears:

Misc. Info: (anything else you want me to know about your OC, quirks, love life, likes, dislikes, etc.)

**Thank you very, very much for your cooperation. Sorry about the strictness, but even the readers should be putting some effort, right?  
-Vis**


	2. OC Submissions!

**Thanks to all those that have submitted their OCs! I'm still in need of a lot more, but I'm patient, since it's only been like...7 hours or something since I uploaded this story.**

**Here are the OCs that I've gotten so far, including their magic types!  
Try not to get anything too similar to theirs, and Shadow and Fire-type magic is taken, so no more of that!**

* * *

**OC's so far!**

Styles Kaizu (M) - _Blood Control Magic_

Kimi Kaizu (F) - _Summoning Minion Magic_

Jachar Roku (M) - _Voodoo Magic_

Runa Acrohart (F) - _Lotus Magic_

Seigyo Shibushibu (F) - _Shadow Manipulation Magic_

Roku Barras (M) - _Green Magic_

Kai Darkwood (M) - _Mythology Take-Over Magic_

Tenma Fujioko (M) - _Fire Kitsune Magic_

Reno Lovell (F) - _Telekinesis Magic_

Iru (F) - _White Écriture Magic_

Alba Duval (M) - _Requip Magic_

Cerise Kimera (F) - _Moon Dragon Slayer Magic_

Dean Contigo (M) - _Card Magic_

* * *

**Thanks to the following for submitting their OCs!**

_**SaiyaStyles  
Taliaem  
shadowssj12  
xxxSirens  
Seth98  
reven228  
**__**Proudhollow  
PreciousCow  
Nicky Azure**_

**I'm already in the process of writing the next chapter, so keep those OC forms going so I can make this a fulfilling story for all you readers! Don't forget to review~**

**-Vis**


	3. C2 - Well, I mean, ambushed?

**A/N: **Thank you to all those that have submitted OCs! One of them has a minor, minor role in this chapter, but isn't fully introduced yet, but I promise they'll show up at around Chapter 4 or so. If there are any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, do tell me with a PM or a review!

I don't own anything except my OCs and my created magic.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ada poked her head out of the tent. The night was silent, save for a couple drunken whoops in the distance. It didn't even seem as if there was a patrol tonight.

She hissed behind her, "Path's clear! Let's go!" Crawling out, Azel and Prim followed suit, determined expressions on their faces. The rows and rows of tents were mostly silent like the night, but the three paused occasionally, just to be sure.

When they finally made it to a crossroad, Ada snuck a glance behind her and opened her mouth to speak, but Azel just shushed her and pointed to the right-side road.

"Ah, remember now," the younger girl muttered and Prim hid a grin. Her eyes were closed, and yet, she followed the two of them with ease, stopping when they did. Ada continued sneaking, stopping only to eye a drunken man stumbling about, his hands groping for something solid, like a tent, to grab. They waited for him to shove himself into one of the tents, before continuing.

They took another right, and seeing no one around, Ada broke out into a run. "We're so close!" She exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.

Azel chased after her desperately, grabbing onto her arm and spinning her around. "Oi, Ada! You still can't run, we're still in the Leader's territory!"

"Watch out—" Prim exclaimed, but all of a sudden, she went silent.

The siblings whipped around and paled.

A tall, muscular hunk of a man. The Leader. His dark, small-pupiled eyes glittered dangerously in the dark while a knocked-out Prim laid in front of him.

"Little maggots, trying to escape before our big day?" The man snarled, stepping over Prim's knocked out body, advancing towards the trembling pair in front of him. He cracked his knuckles menacingly, but before he could get closer, Azel looked up at the towering figure in front of him defiantly, his chin up. His gold eyes flared and grew brighter.

"Take a step closer and you'll regret it," the purple-haired male hissed, and although his hands were shaking, it was clear he wasn't going to back down.

"You _dare defy_ your _Leader?!_" He roared and flames coated his arms. Vividly red, they burned ferociously and Azel could feel the heat assault his face at the close proximity.

But the young man glared, his eyes and hands steady, replying lowly, "You're not my leader anymore!"

Without even a warning sign, the large man swung, Azel narrowly dodging his flaming fist.

Azel yelled, "Ada! Run! Grab Prim if you can!"

Ada's gold eyes were wide as she snapped her fingers and whispered, "**Cloaking**." Immediately, she disappeared like a ghost, leaving no trace of her behind. However, something invisible was dragging Prim and if their situation weren't so grave, it would've made Azel chuckle to see it.

The young man grinned. "Now I can go all-out!"

A bright flash of light later, Azel landed on his feet, the confidence in his posture bursting. He boasted silver-plated armor, just like a knight, minus the helm. In his hands, a large shield, without an emblem, and a longsword rested in each.

"**The Knight, Guardian.**" The purplette almost wanted to strike a dramatic pose, but he didn't have the time.

"**Flare Drill!**" The gruff man roared, his eyes still squinting from the flash earlier, as the flames on his right fist began swirling faster and faster to create a drill made of flames. Lunging forwards, he swung his arm in a wide arc towards the armor-wearing young man.

Before he could contact Azel, he was gone.

"Huh?" The leader grunted. "I could've sworn he was—"

He was cut short by a tap on his back. The man swung his arm around to fight off who it was, but hit air. Azel smirked and with his blade, brought it up in an uppercut, easily slicing a deep cut in his previous leader's arm.

With a howl of pain, the man growled, "I'll _fuckin' kill you! _**Prominent Flare!**"

His entire body was engulfed in flames, his body just a dark shadow surrounded by flickering tendrils of red and orange. The grass caught on fire, some parts curling into gray ash, before singeing completely. The flames spread quickly, and before long, engulfed the small field. Then, it exploded violently.

Rocking the small area, rocks tumbled from hills and trees shivered from the detonation. Some plants were flattened and several tents fell down, but it seemed like the most damage done was to the leader himself. He lay on the ground, his skin blackened slightly from his own fire magic.

Where Azel was, was now a glowing shield, red designs criss crossing and intertwining like a serpent on a cross.

"**Antiflame**," he said, standing back up with mild difficulty. "I'm really lucky I managed to get the Guardian."

The purplette nudged the older man's body. "He seems so useless now," he remarked, and then with another flash of light, he reverted back to his old clothes. "I wonder why we didn't rebel earlier...Ah, gotta catch up with Ada and Prim!"

With an excited grin, he dashed off into the forest, without noticing the pair of eyes watching him. Dark eyes, hidden in the shadows, _or perhaps within the shadow?_

They blinked, then melted back into the darkness…

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? 8D I hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for the next chapter~ I've decided to make these chapters a little shorter in length than my other stories, which means more frequent updates! Tell me whether you want longer chapters, or short chapters like these in the review section~ I realize this IS a little short, but I promise they'll get a little longer later.

-Vis


End file.
